User blog:Guitarcar/User warrior battle/: Old world syndicate vs Derp Guard
'ITS A USER WARRIOR BATTLE!!!!' (Both warriors have no images. wow) Neon: Listen up!!! Here's a user warrior fight. Unlike the OC wars ive' seen on the internet, this one's organized like hell. On the left corner is the corrupting scourge of the world, the old world syndicate!!!!! VS Recon: Big thanks to pygmy for supporting though!!! The right corner holding the powerful and noble new zealanders, The Derp guard!!!!! Neon: Okay simulation's set!!!! The fight will be happening in a 5v5 format in the middle of Somali because im high as hell today. Short range: Old world: Improvised melee weapons Their melee weapons are not uniform but most of them will be holding either kitchen knives or multiple copies of the lucille (A bat covered in barbed wire). Derpy Guard: A concealed energy blades concealed in wrist armor. It has all the things an energy blade has with the added side of concealment. Medium Range: Old world syndicate: Desert Eagle Notorious for its huge caliber and its silver colored frame. Downsides include, weight, accuracy and recoil. Derpy Guard: Inferno Musket A powerful musket that can deliver napalm to enemies. Just like actual muskets, its reload time is extremely slow. Long range: Old world syndicate: M4A4 Carbine A lighter version of the M16. Its very popular with mulitple US and Israeli units for pretty much everything.\ Derpy Guard: Z-6 Chaingun A fast firing powerful gun that can carve through steel easily. It also recharges over time. Special weapons: Old world syndicate: .50 Cal Anti-material Sniper rifle A scary and powerful sniper that can pierce AFV's and body armor. Downsides include weight and recoil. Derpy Guard:Pilum Grenade A Roman javelin with a grenade inside, designed to stick in targets and explode when their allies try to take them to safety. Support: Old world syndicate: T-54 russian MBT A soviet modern battle tank featuring good armor, decent gun and an excellent mobility. Derpy Guard: Oceanic Warship A mighty titanium vessel with incendiary rockets and the Oceanic Cannon which fires a beam strong enough to destroy a skyscraper. X factors Experience: Old world syndicate: 60 Derp Guard: 70 Reason: Though the Old world syndicate itself has fought more wars secretly than the Derp Guard, Most members have an average 3 month combat life span before getting KIA'd. The Derp guard has been police forces around Japan and is expected to have fought enemies like the syndicate members. Training: Old world syndicate: 70 Derp Guard: 70 Reason: The Old world syndicate is undoubtly better trained than your average criminal due to SWAT training. The Derp Guard however take this as they have military training (focuses on killing instead of capture btw) and are the elite of a powerful New Zealander empire. The inexperience with guerillas tie them though. Physicality: Old world syndicate: 69 Derp Guard: 75 Reason: The fallout nuclear scenario causes multiple people to starve. Even the fallout would not spare the Derp guard. The reason they win by a margin is that while the syndicates are much more healthier, the Derp guards are stronger and tougher from years of warfare and generally the apocalypse. Tactics: Old world syndicate: 70 (Hit and run, Ambush) Derp guard: 60 (Naval assault, Assault in general) Reason: The Derp guard might have faced guerilla troops but they were also defeated by the same people aswell. The Old world syndicate has been a prominent rebel guerilla force due to their commanders knowing a thing or two. Voting procedures Recon: Edge format or paragraphs with compelling arguments. Nothing else. Neon: Oh and one thing. Pygmy, feel free to say change anything on this blog. Especially the X Factors zone. Category:Blog posts